An Angel's Wrath
by ashen19
Summary: Being betrayed is one thing. Being betrayed by your family is another matter. Lucy is hurt and angry at her former nakamas. She is determined to get stronger to plot her revenge against the fairies. Lucy became the strongest mage and creates a guild. After a few years, a mysterious guild enters the Grand Magic Games and clash with Fairy Tail. M for Language and gore
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Wrath

Chapter 1

Written by ashen19

I do not own fairy tail but I own this story

This chapter is really short and it's not really a chapter, it's more of a preluded. You know… SO YEAH.

Enjoy and Please Review so I can be motivated to update regularly.

Today was the worst day ever in Lucy Heartphilia's life. Scratch that, today was the second worst day in her life. The day her mother died was the worst. Lucy wasn't sure if today was any better than the day her mother died. What happened on this fateful day, you might ask? Well, it all started

a few months ago.

It's been three, no, five months now. Fairy Tail was still obsessed with Lisanna. At that time, the news of Lisanna had swept Fairy Tail into a frenzy. They had celebrated their reunion by partying the whole week. In these five months, the guild is still obsessed with Lisanna. 'It's fine to give her you guy's attention but is it necessary to ignore me?' Lucy thought bitterly. She wasn't the type to get jealous but the treatment she's been receiving had made her like this.

Her physical appearance had also changed drastically in these five months. She looked like she lost ten pounds and frail as if she'll be blown to million pieces by the slightest breeze. Her usually warm brown eyes no longer hold the warmth as they have done in the past. Her cold eyes are now accompanied by dark bags under her eyes, making her look like she had a black eye. Her silky and shiny hair had turned dull and tangled and full of split-ends. She no longer wear bright colored clothes. She now sports dark jeans and a black sweater with a pair of black combat boots.

All these changes were the result of how her "nakamas and family" treated her. The only one who were nice to her were Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Master. Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia were nice to her because they entered the guild later on. Levy was there for her because she was, after all, her best friend. Master was different matter because he was the master of the guild but nonetheless, he acknowledged her presence. The four people who still noticed her was always protective toward her, which made her feel grateful toward them. They were with her most of the time, they made their own team since Team Natsu was still catching up with Lisanna. Lucy didn't mind that, after all, Lisanna was Natsu's childhood best friend. Lucy and her friends went on missions together since then.

But today, the team wasn't there. They had go on a mission but Lucy didn't go because she was sick a few days ago and she was still recovering. She reassured them that she'll be fine mostly because she didn't want to be a burden to them. They have already done enough for her. Today would be the first time she'll have no friend to accompany her to the guild but Lucy was determined to see if there was any changes in the guild.

As Lucy locked her apartment door. A sudden burst of light appeared next to her. Then Loke stood next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Lucy?" His voice was filled with concern. Lucy had the urge to cry and to breakdown but she pulled herself together and nodded at Loke with determination written all over her face. Loke sighed, he was expecting her to say that. "Well, if you must, let me accompany you" Lucy instantly agree to that. She was craving any company and she need all her courage to face the guild. 'maybe today will be different' Lucy thought half-heartedly.

And indeed today was different. This fateful changed the direction of Lucy's life and thinking completely.

Thanks for reading! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel's Wrath

Chapter 2

Written by ashen19

I do not own fairy tail but I own this story

As Lucy walked toward the guild with Loke next to her, she imagined the worst case scenario but that did not prepare her from the horror that was waiting for her at the guild.

Lucy's POV

As I opened the guild door, I tried to greet everyone in the same way I did before.

"Good morning, everyone" I called out cheerfully but me and Loke end up cringing at the fake cheerfullness I used. The two of us looked around. There were only a few people around so no one paid attention to her. So I started to head to the bar where Mira stood talking with her sister, Lisanna.

"So I'm gonna join Team Natsu today." Lisanna said with a happy voice.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, now you can be with Natsu" Mira gushed with happiness.

'Hmm? She going to be in Team Natsu today. So they are going to tell me, right? So everyone who be looking at me and talking to me right?' Lucy was even more happy then the two siblings. So she went up to Mira.

"Umm, Mira-san. Can you get me a smoothi-?" I asked her.

"Shut up, Lucy! Can't you see I'm talking to my sister? How annoying of you to interrupt our conversation!?" Mira screamed accusingly at me. I suddenly feel so bad and so wrong. I shut my eyes and tried to pull myself together but I was so embarassed until Loke stood in front of me and he started yelling at Mira. Then he carried me and we went back to my apartment. He put me on my bed and I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow

A few hours later: afternoon

I woke up and sat up. 'Wasn't I at the guild? Why I'm I here?' Then, the memory of Mira rush back at me. I fight the need to cry and scream. I wanted peace, but how will I get the peace. As I brainstormed all the possible way for me to live peacefully, one idea nagged at me.

'Maybe I should quit the guild, no one would ever miss me. Well, maybe Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy. We can still keep in touch. Yep, this would be perfect, I wouldn't be ignore afterward.'

After talking over this plan in my head, I made up my mind. I'm going to quit Fairy Tail and come back after a few years so I can get stronger and better at magic. They will probably get over Lisanna by then and everything will be better. So I gathered up my courage and went to the guild to tell master.

At the guild

Lucy pov

I opened the door and went inside. I was heading toward master's door but I was intercepted by someone.

"Hey Lucy, we have something to tell you" Natsu said to me.

I was surprised by his acknowledgement and at the same time, I was flustered because I may or may not have a slight crush on him. I mean, he was the guy who got me into Fairy Tail and was always there to save me...before Lisanna came back.

"Umm, sure Natsu. What did you want to talk about?" uncertainty laced through my timid voice.

"Let's go on a mission together." Natsu flashed me his signature grin.

"Okay, Natsu. We can go on a mission. Did you tell Erza and Gray?" I asked, not wanting to exclude the two.

"Oh, Lucy. By the way, Lisanna is going with us. She is so excited to go and see us in action."

My smile dropped. I was almost felt happy that I stopped at the guild in the morning, but immediately, I felt bad for interrupting the conversation between Lisanna and Mira. l stopped thinking for awhile.

"It's fine, Natsu. She's your best friend so it's reasonable." I answered.

"See, I knew you would understand me. See you tomorrow!" Natsu was already heading toward Lisanna, who shot me a smirk that I know too well.

"See you tomorrow." I trailed off, he was already there by her side like a lovesick puppy.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Wrath

Chapter 3

Written by Ashen19

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

LUCY'S POV

The morning sun woke me up and I stretched in my bed. My bed felt so cold since… Since Natsu started hanging out with Lisanna. I'm not complaining or anything, but Natsu's natural temperature make my bed so warm and cozy. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. What should I do with you?

I sigh. Wait, don't we have a mission together today? I check my clock 8:15. Crap! The train is leaving at 8:30

I scrambled out of my bed and tumbled into my bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth in the shower to save time. I am so happy that I prepared my luggages and laid out my outfit last night. I put on my clothes and brush my wet hair. I hurriedly dry my hair as soon as possible. I check my clock again. 8:25. Crap!

I check that I have everything I need and then, I'm off. I was so happy that Natsu is finally talking to me again. I was so glad that we were still friends. And that he still remembers me. I definitely have some feelings for Natsu. Okay, maybe some might not be enough, but I'm happy for Lisanna and Natsu. I think of all these things while running toward the station. I finally see the station when my thoughts come to an end. I give one last spurt of strength and I made it on the train before the door closed. Now, I just have look for Team Natsu.

As I search for them, I bought some sandwiches as a substitute for my breakfast. I spot Natsu's pink hair and I made my way to the table everyone was sitting at. Gray and Erza sat in one side. Natsu and Lisanna sat at the other side. I felt a sudden pang in my heart. Lissanna was sitting at my usual spot with Natsu's head on her lap. I tried to ignore that nagging fact that Lisanna was replacing me and I announced my presence with a greeting.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said brightly. I instantly found 3 pairs of eyes on me. I see a shocked expression on Erza's face for a second. Then she asked why I was here. I felt weird that she thought I wasn't coming. So I told Erza that I didn't say anything about not coming.

Later, when I went to use the restroom, Erza apologized for thinking that I was going on a mission and told me that Lisanna was the one who told her and Gray that I wasn't feeling well enough to come. I frowned at that. Why would Lisanna do that? Well, as long as I'm here, it's fine.

After 3 hours of riding the train, we finally arrived at our destination. It was in a forest next to a small village. We couldn't find a train that went straight there, so we had to walk toward the town. Before we started walking, we ate lunch at a restaurant near the train station. Everything was back to normal. Except the fact that Lisanna kept looking at me.

After lunch, we started the tedious walk of going to the town. Because of how long it took Natsu and Gray to eat, it was around in the afternoon when we started. So we had to stay in the forest for one night, before reaching our destination.

As we are setting up the things to make camp, I thank myself for bring a sleeping bag. I was so grateful for anything that could protect myself for the bitter cold of the night. Erza had no problem because of all the luggages she carries to every mission. However, Lisanna wasn't so lucky, but we had no spare sleeping bags. Then she started crying and she started to run away all of a sudden. We were all startled by her action.

After waiting for her to come back for 10 minutes, we began to worry about her. So we started to search for her in separate directions. I thought everything was going to be fine. But everything just took a turn and became worse.

Thanks for reading

PLZ COMMENT


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel's Wrath

Chapter 4

Written by Ashen19

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Lisanna's POV:

_Ugh, that little bitch. She's just sooooo annoying._ I thought in my mind. If it weren't for Natsu, I would have ditched that stupid blondie a long time ago. She's just an imitation of me. I honestly think that I'm so much better than her and I don't see why Natsu actually like her.

When Natsu invited her to come along on _our_ job, I was furious. How dare she interrupt _my_ precious time with _my_ Natsu. Well, I can't persuade Natsu from keeping her away so I'll have to think of something else to do.

As we were walking along the unknown path in the forest, I was thinking of ways I could make that blondie disappear. My mind worked fast and I had a plan by night time.

Since I didn't bring a sleeping bag with me, I'm going to make a scene out of it. Then I'm going to run off and hide behind a near by tree. My plan is to confront Lucy and make her disappear. With whatever it takes.

General POV:

As the four comrades start to wait for the last member of their group, they couldn't help but feel anxious, including Lucy. Despite her slight annoyance toward the younger girl, Lucy was not the one that would exclude her. After all, they are in the same guild and they were family. Lucy would trust Lisanna with her life.

After a solid ten minutes, the four couldn't take it anymore. They started to call out for Lisanna. Especially Natsu, because he didn't want to lose his childhood best friend. Little did they know that the person they were desperately searching for was watching them.

Another five minutes passed before they started to search in the forest. They decide that all four magicians should spread out to cover more grounds. The girl watched the four separate into four different directions and then she followed the blonde with a smirk on her face.

Lucy's POV:

I told them that going on our own was a bad idea but they said it was safe. I thought it was completely unsafe. I just want to find Lisanna and go to sleep. My body was filled with today's exhaustion and my eyes are fighting against my will, and my eyes are winning against this battle.

_Crunch, crunch. _I heard an unmistakable footsteps on dry leaves on my left. I turned around and stared into the darkness. I brushed off my imagination and continued forward but with a quicker pace. I really wish this was over already.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch._ Now the footsteps also became more urgent. I was becoming more and more scared. I was just about to call out for my comrades when I saw a slim figure step out from the darkness.

"Oh, Lisanna! Thank god I found you. I thought you were some bandit or someone dangerous. Now, let's go back to camp and rest. I'm getting tired and I think you are too." I said with a yawn.

I was already going in the direction when Lisanna pulled me back with surprising strength. I was just about to ask her why when I saw the look on her face. I immediately thought that it might be a bad idea to have came.

Thank you for reading chapter 4

Review and follow?


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel's Wrath

Chapter 5

Written by Ashen19

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Lucy POV:

I froze in my spot when I saw Lisanna's gaze. Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. I felt my heartbeat getting faster and stronger. _Calm down, calm. Breath through your nose. Breath out of your mouth. _I repeated over and over. The chanting is having no effects on me and my pounding heart. I stepped back a few steps and stared at the scene before me once more, but more carefully. The two of us were in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The moon shines overhead, making it easy to see everything. My eyes found their way to the center of my attention, where Lisanna stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Did I find a little cute bunny? Waiting for me to play with?" Lisanna smirked and had an ominous look in her sky-blue eyes. Those eyes that I thought was innocent now stare at me with a malicious intent. I feel my muscles tense up even more. I had a bad feeling about what is about to go down

"Natsu! Erza! Gray! I found Lisanna! Come here!" I yelled with all of my strength, hoping at least one of them is nearby. I listened carefully to hear if there was any sign of acknowledgement. The silence was heavy as the verdict hung in the air. Then I heard a faint sound of someone yelling back.

My hope was rising again when I noticed the weapon in the hands of the young girl in front of me. The wicked blade gleamed with moonlight. I shudder at the knife and I glanced at Lisanna to see her reaction. She was observing me actions and my reactions.

As I yelled my comrade's names, I began to hear their voices more clearly now. I began to relax more when I heard Lisanna's voice.

"You know, it's really a shame that you are in the way. We could have been best friends, you and I. You are pretty just like me and I thought you were pretty dumb. But you had to be in the way between me and Natsu. That cannot happen. Natsu is mine and you can't have him. You're just a replacement for me, you know? Well, at least now you can be out of the way! You really should thank me!" She said with her usual personality, while her fingers played with the sharp object in her hands.

"Oh, well, now that I know, I will definitely get out of the way between you and Natsu. We can still be friends and go on missions together." I said with uncertainty laced through my shaky voice.

She replied eagerly, "oh no no no, you can't go to missions too. You see, I want my Natsu to myself. You are just some garbage he have to throw away. But I can take care of it for him."

I sensed that it was a good time to run for my dear life now but just as I turned around, I felt a sharp object press into my neck and some warm breath behind my head.

"If you move a single inch, I'm going to cut of one of your finger. So you better stay still!" Lisanna said with a cute voice.

I was soon on the ground with Lisanna on top of me, pressing her knife to my throat.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, save meeeee! Anyone come and save meeee!" I screamed on top of my lungs. I instantly felt excruciating pain in my left arm. I took a peek at it and I almost fainted at the sight of my arm. It was in one whole piece but I could see the bone, poking about of my skin. It was just gruesome to look at but I saw Lisanna, looking satisfied with her masterpiece.

"If you scream again, I'll snap your leg. You're welcome to do that." She said pleasantly, "let's start the real punishments!"

I'm starting to doubt that my comrades were still lost in the forest when I heard their voices, getting closer. I saw the change in Lisanna's eyes as it became more crazed and danger. I heard her mumble something but I soon no longer hear anything. I could only feel the fire on my right arm and the throbbing that came soon after. I looked at my arm and saw a bloody mess. Lisanna started to cut my arm with her wicked blade. She just made line after lines. I turned away from my arm and vomited to the side. The bloody smell was so strong even I could smell it in the air. I lie on my stomach, hoping she'll just let my arms go. And she did. But she directed her attention to my back which is open to her. I have never felt the pain that she inflicted on me. As she used her knife like a pencil. I was dizzy and woozy with pain. But in my mind, I told myself to stay strong since my nakamas were definitely coming to save me. And that was what make me alive.

I finally closed my eyes when she stopped using her knife. Then I felt my hair being caressed by her. I felt the coolness of the blade next to my neck. Then she started to hack my beautiful blonde hair off.

When she as she finished her task, I heard my dear nakamas getting closer and closer until they were there, in the clearing. I saw them reach the open space. I watched as their eyes open wide with shock and fear. I was just thinking that my chance of surviving this ordeal has become better when I struggled to yell for help. As I moaned for help, I watched as they went to Lisanna first, who was covered with _my blood. _She was sobbing uncontrollably and the trio instantly picked her up and left to go to camp. I tried to get my voice to work again but I was a hopeless case. As I try to stop the overflowing tears in my eyes, I cried out for them once more. My hopes shattered my everything when I didn't get a response. As I slowly lost all hope, I began to laugh but I ended up getting winded and coughed up more blood. I'm delusional to think that they cared about me after all these times, after all, I'm just a replacement. _I hate you guys, if I survive, I will get my revenge. You guys will pay the price for forgetting me. For lying to me. I swear it on my life. _Those were my last thoughts when I drifted away.


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel's Wrath

Chapter 6

Written by Ashen19

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I entered a dreamless trance. It was just me and my thoughts. I was filled with longing and remorse. _Maybe, they didn't see me. I was some distance away from Lisanna. They went to her because they didn't want to lose her again. _My heart reasoned with my mind. But when I had begin to forgive them, the logical part of me fought back. They LEFT me to die. Whether they did it intentionally or not, they left me. There's no point in forgiving those shitty nakamas who told me lies after lies about how they were family. Some family they were, to leave me to bleed and die alone in that forest. As my mind come to a conclusion. I find myself gaining consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I find them blinded by bright sunlight that shine throughout the outline of the trees. I take a second to enjoy the warmth of the sun. I felt relaxed and at peace under the bright light, despite what... I sat up. Or more like I tried to sit up. For the first time, I looked at my surroundings. I was lying on a bed made from a tree trunk. My arms were wrapped by bondages along with my back and leg. I tried to sit up again but my right arm were filled with explosion of pain. I used my left arm to touch my face and to fix my hair. Then I finally felt how short my hair was. My mind flashed back to the when Lisanna pressed her knife at my nape and cut of my hair. I sighed. It was such a shame, since I stopped cutting too much of my hair so I could look like my mother. My daydreaming came to an end when I heard a rustle. I turned around to see who it was. There was no one. The forest should be the same one I was in. Who left me here? I wondered. I wanted to thank them in person. But I decided against it. I need to find my nakamas and ask them why. Why did they left me. I thought about all those scenarios that could cause them to forget me. _Maybe, they just panicked at the sight of Lisanna and they didn't want to lose her again. Maybe that's why they didn't see me. That must be it. _

The bush on my left rustled noisily, I turned to attack whatever was there on the other side, but I was stunned by a human body right behind me. As I turned, I run into the body and was met with hard muscle. My body automatically jerk back but due to poor condition I was in, I just ended up falling back. I squeeze my eyes shut to brace myself for the impact that was sure to follow. Nothing happened. I waited a few more seconds. Then I opened my eyes and I stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. Those eyes were blue and green. They were a mixture of the two colors, as if they couldn't choose which color to go with. But that was not it, those eyes, those beautiful eyes were filled with specks of white and gold, as if like the stars on the sky was in those eyes. They didn't hold a coldness like everyone else had. They were filled with a sense of _alive. _I was staring deeply into those mesmerizing eyes until a voice spoke.

"You know, it's rude to stare at strangers." A deep baritone voice filled the air. "It's also rude to not to say thank you when you get saved by a stranger."

My mind rebooted itself and I took a deep breath that I had been holding in. I quickly scanned my surroundings. It was clear that I wasn't fallen or falling due to a strong arm around my waist. I quickly stood up and stepped away from the man. As I stand back, away from the man, the pain from the wounds on my body were making me dizzy and nauseated. I resisted the urge to puke on the ground.

"Take it easy girl, I didn't save you just so I can see you throw up on me." The man added. "You should rest more."

I decided to follow his advice and I sat down on the makeshift bed made of wood. I placed my head in both of my hands and took long, calming breathes. _I will not puke. I will not puke. I will not puke_. _Maybe I should change my motto to 'I will not puke.' _ The waves of nausea stopped after I repeated my new motto for the twentieth time. I lifted my head gingerly and slowly blinked my eyes. _You can do this Lucy. Natsu would…_ My heart crumbled a bit more when I thought about Natsu. He would know what to do to make me feel better right now. But then I had a sudden flashback that showed him turning his back on me to save Lisanna. My heart clenched painfully and I let out a whimper. As I try to hold back my whimpers, a sob just started instead. I ended up brawling my sadness out. The mysterious man came closer to me and he started to pat my back. That somewhat comforted me. I cried for a bit more and I already started to feel lighter and better with my sadness out.

"Vidar."

I looked up at the men, confused on what he said. "What? Vida?" I questioned.

He let out a sigh and said, "My name is Vidar. What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I answered automatically, I mean, who doesn't answer immediately after someone asks for their name. That's just rude.

I stopped my thoughts and looked at the man, and found that he was staring at me. His beautifu-I mean, weird eyes was looking at me with intensity that made me squirm a bit under his gaze. Nevertheless, I didn't break eye contact with him. I didn't want him to think that I was a wimp. His eyes were so mesmerizing and I felt as if he was examining my soul; he was picking it apart piece by piece. It made me feel vulnerable, and I hated that.

"You know, it's rude to stare at strangers." I said cheekily, breaking the tension.

"We know each other's name, we're not strangers." He throw it right back. Huh, if that's how he wants to play, then he better bring his best game.

"Just because we know each other's name doesn't mean that we're friends. Especially seeing how we are the only two people here in this forest." I tossed it right back to him.

Silence. I was waiting for him to reply with something that was equally cheeky but I found no reply. Instead, he was still looking at me, strangely. I waited for him to say something. I cleared my throat and he finally broke his gaze.

"You start training tomorrow. Follow me to the hut, that's where we'll be staying at. Then you should start hunting before the sun goes down so we can eat. I don't want to be starving." He started to turn and walk away but I spoke up, "Wait, I never asked for training and why would I stay here? I appreciate you saving me from dying but this is more and more like a kidnapping."

He snorted, "I thought you would want to train because how are you going to get your revenge if you stay weak? Come along."

And that's how me and Vidar met each other.

Feel free to review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
